


Mirror Maze

by bomi__sakura



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I think it's not really angsty though, Light Angst, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: For Life (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomi__sakura/pseuds/bomi__sakura
Summary: Chen looks hesitant, but he steps closer instead. Chën's face really is so similar as him. The thick eyebrows, long lashes, high cheekbones, soft lips; everything looks the same.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	Mirror Maze

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don't understand why I ended up writing this. I think this is heavily influenced by my longing toward Jongdae so much... hence the ChenxChën :D
> 
> Beware of inaccuracies of grammar. 
> 
> Please remember that this is a fan-fiction and in no way should be taken seriously. This fic isn't how we should portrait Kim Jongdae in real life.
> 
> Ps. In case the tags didn't appear, this is based on For Life M/V and a bit angsty.

_Let's meet in our usual spot. 1213-Red._

Chën swears his heart squeezes in delight the moment he received the letter. It was an anonymous note delivered by a delivery service this morning, but he knows who the sender is. The handwriting gives it away.

He has changed his outfit and look into the mentioned one in the letter and now he is heading to the amusement park. Their usual spot. 

It is a famous amusement park located in the sub-urban side of the city. Sometimes, he wonders how would the commoners think if they know just how dark the world actually is. How would they feel if war was about to break soon. Will they still find happiness in such an innocent place?

They, Chën and Chen, decided that the safe point to meet is in a crowded place. They were bound to be enemies as Chën is the latter's clone, made to overcome Chen's power. Something that the Red Force did to win over the original superpower users. 

It's all a perfect plan until one of their clones got interested in his original, blinding his eyes with an unexpected flame. 

Chën is sure that Chen does feel the same. If not, why would they keep on meeting all this time? Chen has been doing nothing, but making him happy. And he swears to do the same. 

“I'm here.” Chën whispers upon arriving in the specific spot. 

He looks around, drinking in the gorgeous body of his, theirs. They agreed to wear the exact same outfit whenever they're seeing each other. Same outfit. Same hairstyle. Same everything. 

Today, he wears a red sweater and oversized jeans, a black suit wrapped in his shoulder. He hates wig and contact lens, but he endures wearing them today. It's okay, because Chen has showed up in his favourite red suit and blue lens prior times. 

He glances warily when the clock keeps on ticking, but there's no trace of Chen just yet.

They have established this agreement to only meet once it's six in the evening. So, why is he late? He started to get worried, but he decided to walk around the mirror maze for a bit.

Chën's patience pays off when he sees an exact copy of him. Only the gaze differentiates. 

Chën frowns, but his lit up eyes tell otherwise, “Why are you late?”

The sad look Chen sends makes Chën's expression unsure, “I just want to see you from a far first.”

When Chën keeps on quiet, he adds, “Anyways, do you know that it's spring soon?”

“I do.” Chën replies with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Spring is a beautiful season. I'm sure, you won't be lonely even if we're not together at that time.”

Chen smiles, but his usual kittenish smile isn't present. It's not a sight that Chën wants to see in his lover's handsome face. 

“What are you trying to say?” Chën manages to ask, albeit the loud thunder indicating that he's clearly upset started to form in the sky outside. 

Chen is silent before calmly answering, “I'm sorry, but I choose my friends. My family. Let's break up.”

Chën can't believe his ears, “What?”

“I can't be with you anymore. We can't keep on doing this when we know that the war will arise soon. We've been getting attacks from the Red Force. From your friends. Do you know how hard it is for me to not hate you?” Chen chokes, tears threatening to fall. 

“They're not my friends.” Chën argues weakly. 

Chen smiles, “I know you care for them too. So, please, let's break this up in a peaceful way. So that I can smile whenever I remember the love that we used to have.”

“Does my opinion even matter? You'll end up leaving me even if I beg you to stay, right? You're always the stubborn one between us.” The pain in Chën's voice is as clear as daylight. 

“Chënnie,”

Chën cuts him off, “Just go. Before I change my mind.”

Chen looks hesitant, but he steps closer instead. Chën's face really is so similar as him. The thick eyebrows, long lashes, high cheekbones, soft lips; everything looks the same. 

It's just that Chën looks so otherworldly without his beauty marks and blemishes. Chen chuckles, perhaps because he's indeed an otherworldly creature. 

Chen looks up and smiles, “Please smile, I want to save this moment as a beautiful memory.”

“I know that you're a bit childish, but don't you think that this is too much? This is not a happy memory for me.” Chën snarls, his cold face turns into a painful one. 

The thunder that is heard the next comes from Chen. “I'm sorry. I... I'll just leave. Thank you for everything.”

Chën sighs, in a swift movement, he grabs Chen and presses their bodies together into a tight embrace. 

He breaks their agreement not to touch in public, but he pays no mind. It's not like there is someone else in the room anyways.

Chën smiles when he feels Chen hugs him back. He pulls away before he does something he will regret.

“Till then, Kim Jongdae.”

Chen looks taken aback when Chën calls him by his real name. The latter always says that he likes Chen better because their names will sound alike. 

He smiles back, “Goodbye, Chën. Wish you lots of happiness.”

Chën leaves first, leaving Chen alone in the misery. Trough the mirror maze, he can still recognize the tears that the latter's let out. He turns his gaze away.

Once he gets inside the confine of his car, he screams. His voice is drown out by the terrifying thunder in the dark night. 

He's beyond frustrated, “Do you think I don't have a plan for us when the war breaks? You're a big fool, babe.”

“I will end the war and get you back in one piece. My love will never leave you. For life.”

The tear that escapes his eyes seals his words in a sacred promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Mods who have been so so so kind. I'm sorry if I ever troubling you.
> 
> To you all who unexpectedly come into this end note, please accept my deep gratitude.
> 
> Ps. EXO's Winter releases are good. Oh, and 1213-Red refers to Love Shot release date and the Red outfit Jongdae wore in the era. Love Shot mullet Jongdae look is just *heart eyes*.


End file.
